In general, the LED is chiefly used in the liquid crystal display device (LCD) of a mobile phone, an electronic display board, and a dashboard for a vehicle because it has low consumption power, has long lifespan and does not generate a contaminant, such as environment pollution.
As the LED recently has a wider application, it is applied to common lamps or the headlight of a vehicle in addition to the indoor light or signboard of a vehicle and the backlight unit (BLU) of an LCD device.
In particular, an LED lamp module (M) applied to the headlight of a vehicle is configured to include a reflector, for reflecting light generated by an LED, a board for controlling the mounted LED through the supply of power, a heat sink for externally discharging heat generated by the LED, and a back cover on which the heat sink is mounted.
Furthermore, there was pointed out that a board used for various parts in addition to the LED has a low heat-dissipation effect. In order to solve this problem, a metal board adopting metal materials, such as aluminum or a copper alloy, (hereinafter a metal board) has been in the spotlight in the market.
In particular, recently, in relation to the demands for a metal board on which an LED is mounted, there emerges a demand for a metal board on which an LED is mounted which is capable of being mechanically formed, such as curving or pressing.
The technology of a conventional metal PCB assembly for a vehicle lamp related to such a technology is proposed in Korean Patent No. 1589017. In its configuration, as in FIG. 1, the metal PCB assembly 10 for a vehicle lamp includes a metal PCB 14; at least one unit pattern (not shown) disposed on the metal PCB 14, having three surfaces cut and one surface connected to the metal PCB 14, and protruded from the metal PCB 14 at a specific angle in the inclined state; and a projected matter coupled to the metal PCB 14 and enabling a support part protruded toward a horizontal surface to support the unit pattern and maintain a specific angle. The assembly of the metal PCB 14 includes a curved groove 24 of a specific depth formed at the bottom of the metal board 22 and bends each unit pattern on which each LED is mounted by forward pushing the unit pattern based on the curved groove, thereby fabricating the metal PCB assembly 10 having a stepped shape with a small power.
In this case, the external three surfaces 20a, 20b and 20c of the unit pattern are also cut. Since one surface 20d of the unit pattern has been integrated and connected to the metal PCB 14, the unit pattern is not fully separated from the metal PCB 14 and is inclined at a specific angle and protruded with one side connected to the metal PCB 14.
However, the metal PCB assembly for a vehicle lamp has problems in that a work process is increased because the curved groove of a specific depth must be formed at the bottom of the metal board so as to form the unit pattern and the metal board is broken upon bending.